Thawfeast-Couple Edition
by Matt the vast
Summary: This story is about the gang will be competing together in couples, Hiccup and Astrid of course, Tuffnut and Maria, Ruffnut and Fishlegs and lastly Snotlout and Heather…THAT'S RIGHT, Heather. The Dragons will be competing as well Toothless and Stormfly, Belch and Barf, Meatlug, Meattug (Maria's Gronckle) and Hookfang and Snotfang (Heather's Monstrous Nightmare) Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back! Here is the Thawfeast-Couple Edition. This story is about the gang will be competing together in couples, Hiccup and Astrid of course, Tuffnut and Maria, Ruffnut and Fishlegs and lastly Snotlout and Heather…THAT'S RIGHT, Heather. The Dragons will be competing as well Toothless and Stormfly, Belch and Barf, Meatlug, Meattug (Maria's Gronckle) and Hookfang and Snotfang (Heather's Monstrous Nightmare) Enjoy **

Chapter One: Let the Games begin

Hiccup's POV

Ah it was that time of the year, Thawfest has arrived, but it came with a twist. This year not only do we Vikings test our strength, endurance, and courage. The dragons get participate too, last year we were able to have dragons in the Thawfest games with three events too. But that all has change, now we get to test them with our _"girlfriends"_. I know what you're thinking, me and astrid taking on the other Viking couples, tuffnut, maria, ruffnut, fishlegs, snotlout and,…

"YOU'RE MINE HEATHER!" astrid yelled

I looked over to see my beautiful girlfriend throwing her axe at the tree again, releasing her anger, and frustration…gods I love it when she does that.

"Are you done milady?" I asked her

Her face went from serious to a happy face, eyes widen, and giggled. She placed her axe down by the tree and walked over to me, I felt her hands sway over my neck, my hands wrapped around her waist; we locked lips for a long passionate kiss. We finally break for air and noticed that it was time to head for the arena, where Gobber was waiting for use inside the arena.

"Welcome to this year's Thawfest games…we have made a few changes. This year you'll be competing together as a couple and the dragons will be competing together as well" Gobber announced looking at his scroll

"Here is the lineup for our couples…first one is Hiccup and Astrid along with Toothless and Stormfly" Gobber said

I looked around and saw the crowd cheering for both of us; I looked over at astrid with a smile, as she returned the favor with a wink.

"The second couple is Tuffnut, and Maria…the third couple is Fishlegs and Ruffnut…and finally Snotlout and Heather"

When I heard the final Couple I saw snotlout and heather turned towards us, giving us an evil smirk, I didn't care cause even if I did threw the race last year…this time I going to win and I'll do it with Astrid beside me. Then it was time to hear the events for thawfest, gobber pulled out another scroll and began to read off the events

"For the first event the couples will test their strength by carrying their ladies up steepest mountain and back. Event two will be about Trust, that's where the couples will be tested on saving either their boyfriends or girlfriends from a disastrous death . And finally the third event will be the courage event where the couple will come up with the best arrow trick to impress the judges".

Then it was time to announce the dragon events, that's where Stoick the Vast, my father walked into the arena pulled back the scroll. "The dragons will have three events, event one will be fly dancing, that's when the two dragons will try to impress the judges their dancing skills from the skies, without their riders. Event two will free style which involves the couples and their dragons to perform a free style of their choice, and third event fly and shoot where the couples will work together with their dragons to shoot down as many targets in one minute…May the best couple Vikings win".

After gobber and my dad described the events Snotlout looked over at me.

"Hey hiccup" he shouted

"What Snotlout?" I asked. He walked over to me looked me in the eyes

"You know what I like about the thawfest games…WINNING!" he shouted "do you think you still have a chance in beating me this year"?

I just rolled my eyes, started to walk over to astrid, placed my arms around her, leaned into her ear and whispered to her _"Snotlout and Heather don't stand a chance…ready to kick some ass?" _she turned to me gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, without missing a beat turned her head towards Snotlout and Heather _'Smack' _punched her fist into her hand with a smirk. Then from outside of the arena I could hear the crowed screaming _'HICCUP AND ASTIRD' _I turned back to Snotlout.

"You know what…I think I do have a chance, may the best Viking and dragons win…that's if you don't end up in last place" I finished as me and astrid walked over to our dragons, hopped on and fled the arena cause tomorrow was a big day, a day where I get to finally win the thawfest games

**A/N: ok guys I know you wanted to this short story before HTTYD2, but I got caught with work and haven't been able to start it so here is the first chapter, I will need ideals for the next three chapters, so if you can pm me your ideals and ill make sure to add your screen name for the ideal**


	2. Chapter 2-Lady Lugging

**Ok guys here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait. Let's see how the couples will do in their first event lady lug, will hiccup win or will it be like every year lose…how far will hiccup and astrid's relationship…with that said enjoy ****A/N I don't own anything with DreamWorks or httyd **

Chapter 2: Lady lugging

Next morning Astrid woke up only to find an empty bed, looking confused. She made her way to the arena where she found hiccup getting ready for the first event, she noticed his father Stoick the vast watching him lifting the boulders, along with the other kids and their fathers. Tuffnut and his father were lifting with logs; Fishlegs was lifting basket of fish, which Meatlug and the other dragons were waiting for the fish to drop out, and Snotlout had his father on his back running around the arena both screaming.

"SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OI! OI! OI!"

00000

Two hours had passed, and it was time to start, Stoick the Vast and Gobber made their way to their seats, Stoick got went to the edge of the arena and began to speak to his village.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome to this year firsts Thawfest Couples Competitions, everyone knows the rules, with that said LET THE GAMES BEGIN."

Stoick walked over a chest; he opened it and out flew six different colors terrible terrors flew out from the chest into the sky along with the fireworks in the background, the Thawfest games had begun. Mulch and Bucket were the events announcers

"Welcome to the first event…the lady lugging" Mulch announce

"It's a good day for lugging the ladies" bucket replied

The four men gathered to the starting lane, Astrid jumped onto Hiccup (giving him a soft kiss on the cheek), Ruffnut climbed onto Fishlegs wrapping her arms around his neck chocking him, Maria jumped onto Tuffnut making him fall and heather pounce on Snotlout without making him move.

"HEY ASTRID!" Heather yelled

"WHAT?" she asked

"MAY THE BEST LOSER…LOSE" she replied

Mulch was getting ready, "Couples in your Positions…get ready…get set…GO" with the hit of bucket's bucket the couples ran out of the arena heading for Thor's Mountain. It was the steepest mountain ever on Berk; the couples were making ground to the mountain. Tuffnut and Maria were in first, Fishlegs and Ruffnut were in second, Astrid and hiccup in third place, and Snotlout and Heather in last place.

"COME ON SNOTLOUT…MOVE YOUR ASS" Heather screamed

Astrid looked over her shoulder to see her evil competitor fading in the dust, she placed her hand on hiccup's chest, and she could feel his heart beating fast.

"You're doing great hiccup…breath through your nose, trust me" Astrid explained

"Thanks…Milady" hiccup replied

The couples were making their way up the mountain, when they began their decent back to the arena, the couples started to feel tired and exhausted. Fishlegs collapsed to the ground as Ruffnut fell off him

"Come on Fishlegs we're almost home" she talked as she pushed on him

"Any for you my love" he replied

"What you do Fishlegs…eat too much fish again…HAHAH" Snotlout screamed passing him

Fishlegs got mad he picked himself up placed Ruffnut on his back and spirited down the mountain, Snotlout and Heather started making ground, Tuffnut and Maria tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, Hiccup and Astrid took the lead, as they saw the arena in the distance

"Yea Baby!" Astrid screamed

"Hold on babe" hiccup said

She placed her arms around hiccup's neck, and her legs around his waist, she felt a burst of air zip her face as she saw her boyfriend spiriting to the finish line. Out of the corner of his eyes hiccup saw Snotlout and Heather right beside them.

"Not this time Snotlout" Hiccup screamed

"Too Bad Hiccup…I win this one…HAHAHA" Snotlout replied back

Snotlout ran passed Hiccup and Astrid running into the arena first, Hiccup and Astrid second, Fishlegs and Ruffnut third, and Tuffnut and Maria last place.

"The first points go to Snotlout and Heather" Stoick yelled to the crowed. Snotlout was running around the arena screaming his name "SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OI! OI! OI!" Hiccup was feeling anger inside him only to be punched in the arm

"OW…what was that for?" he asked

"Don't let him get to you…you were amazing" Astrid said giving him a small kiss on the lips, when they parted hiccup looked over to Tuffnut and Maria holding each other

"It sucks to see Tuffnut and Maria coming in last place…I think we should help them" he asked, Astrid looked at him with confusion look.

"Are you Serious?" she asked

"Well Tuffnut hasn't won an event since he first started…let's throw the next event…for Tuffnut" he said looking into his girlfriend's eyes, with Astrid looking over at Tuffnut, she saw Snotlout making fun of him.

"Ah…maybe next year Tuffnut, you'll actually win a medal, but for now I'M WINNING" Snotlout said storming away with heather in his arms

"Ok…anything for Tuffnut and Maria" she replied

It was the end of the first event, Hiccup and Astrid left the arena on Toothless and Stormfly heading towards the cove, Fishlegs and Ruffnut heading to the great hall and Tuffnut and Maria left the arena last

"Sorry I fell…I'm so clumsy" Tuffnut explained

"Don't be…I still love you…there is a lot competition left…plus we'll show them in the next event" she replied with a small kiss on his lips. They left the arena and headed to the great hall where everyone was partying and having a good time.

**A/N that was a good start to the Thawfest, I wasn't sure of how many followers I was getting for this story…please review and give me ideals for the next chapter…oh and I made a change in chapter one of the events instead of the log roll I have replaced with Trusting. It's where the couples are tested on saving either their boyfriends or girlfriends from a "****disastrous" death Courtesy of Fanfiction Writer Night Fury. UPDATE Sorry guys that are waiting for more chapters, i forgot to tell you that i was going on vaction and couldn't take my laptop, but i'll update when i get back asap thanks for following me hope i Update soon Matt the Vast out**


	3. Chapter 3 Courage

**Hey guys here is chapter 3 sorry for the delay, like I said before I was on vacation and didn't have time upload the chapters, so here is chapter 3 where the couples will be tested on Courage ****. It's where the couples are tested on saving either their boyfriends or girlfriends from a "disastrous" death Courtesy of Fanfiction Writer Night Fury. With that said here is Chapter 3 **

Chapter 3: Courage

It was day two of the thawfest-couples games; the next event was the Trust Challenge, Hiccup and Astrid began walking to the arena for the next event, they saw Tuffnut and Maria sitting next to each other holding hands, as Maria laid her head on his shoulder. Hiccup lowered his head, his trustee girlfriend Astrid stop in her track making Hiccup jerk and stop.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Astrid asked, he lifted his head to her

"We need to help Tuffnut…I know you want to win but…" he paused

"But what honey" she asked cupping her hand on his face

"I just don't know if we can do it, do many people to see us helping" he finished

"Don't worry…there is a lot of competition left, we'll think of something for them soon" Astrid said

The duo made their way into the arena along with Snotlout, Heather, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Maria the crowd started to cheer as Stoick the Vast and Gobber enter the arena holding eight jugs, one for each person. Stoick raised his hands in the air and shouted to the crowds, and the couples.

"Welcome couples to the next event, in this event the couples will be tested on courage, but before we get into the event I want to give one of each of you nice cup of mead" he stated

Each person picked up a cup, drank the mead and placed the cups back down, Gobber walked over to the cups and waited for Stoick

"Now that you had a good drink of mead…Gobber if you can turn the cups over now" Stoick said. Gobber turned all eight cups upside down to show four of them had a green dot on the bottom, Hiccup looked and saw Astrid, Heather, Ruffnut, and Maria's cups all had a green dot under their cups

"The cups with the green dots mean that the Ladies have drunk the mead that had a potion that has the effects of the cold…and it's up to the men to race to a secret island to retrieve a rare item to make an antidote" Stoick finished.

The crowd did one of those shocking sounds, Hiccup looked over at Astrid. She started to get dizzy, she fell towards the ground

"ASTRID" he yelled

He ran over to her catching her before hitting the ground, the other girls started to feel the effects, especially Maria, Tuffnut grabbed her laying her on the ground, she was heating up fast, Ruffnut was sneezing, and Heather coughing

"Dad…HAVE YOU GONE MAD…What kind of Challenge is this suppose to be" Hiccup yelled, holding Astrid in his harms

"Son" Stoick said looking at Hiccup

"This challenge is to see which Viking has the courage to fly into the dangers of a mystery island that an unknown dragon that has lived there for before Viking ever set foot. From there you must confront this dragon and explain why you have the courage to risk your live for the person you most care about"

"An unknown Dragon…huh" Fishlegs asked himself looking puzzled

"Great…who cares I'm going to win" Snotlout said making his way hookfang

Hiccup looked over to see Tuffnut whispered into Maria ears, he kissed her on the forehead, and made his way to barf and belch, he jump onto his dragon

"I don't know about you guys…but I'm going to save Maria" Tuffnut said

Everyone ran to their dragons, when they mounted Gobber started the countdown "In three…two…" but before he said three, Tuffnut took off and headed for the mystery island, Hiccup was in second Snotlout was in third and Fishlegs was in last place. The riders was flying at top speeds to reach the island first, Snotlout was making ground towards Tuffnut.

"Hey move over loser…that dragon is mine" Snotlout said

"The only thing you're getting…is a punch in the face, you think this a joke…all you care about is winning" Tuffnut screamed

"You know that potion is a fake…I know Heather, she just faking" Snotlout said

"It's not a joke, Maria never had the cold when she was born…she could die!" Tuffnut explained

"Are you sure… does my dad know that?" Hiccup asked

"No…that's why I have to win this hiccup...not just to have the courage…but I wouldn't be able to live without her!" Tuffnut finished

The riders finally made to the island, as they dive to land the island started to shoot fireballs towards the riders; the mystery dragon lifted its head and let out a massive roar Tuffnut started his descent towards the dragon. The dragon started firing at Tuffnut; Fishlegs started to dodge the fireballs too. Meatlug was catching them and fire them back.

"Good girl" he shouted

Snotlout and Hookfang started towards the dragon, Hookfang's body caught fire, throwing flames at the dragon. Snotlout turned around and fired at the dragons back.

"Man this dragon pretty stupid, this is going to be easy" Snotlout stated

Tuffnut was next he sent barf and belch into a dive "get ready" he told them, as they past the dragon's head barf sprayed the gas then belch sparked the gas causing the explosion. This was upsetting the dragon; he started to throw fireballs at Tuffnut. As he was in the dive the dragon continued throwing fireballs at him, but he was dodging them left and right. Then one of the fire balls came out from nowhere and was heading straight for him.

"Tuffnut Look out" Hiccup yelled

It was too late the fireball struck barf and belch, causing Tuffnut to fly off and landed in front of the dragon, Tuffnut got up slowly, it was Hiccup and Toothless turn, with the click of his wing he shot into the air. Hiccup's turn Toothless around fast and shot into a fast descent dive, with wings folded in toothless opened his mouth and released a huge plasma blast causing the dragon to fall. When the dust cleared Hiccup landed next to Tuffnut to help him up. The other riders stood next to the down dragon, the next thing happened shocked the riders

"_WHY HAVE YOU ALL COME TO MY ISLAND" _The dragon spoke

"You…you can talk?" Hiccup asked. The dragon nodded, and then Tuffnut made his way to talk the dragon

"We're sorry we attack you…but we all seek the mystery potion that will cure our maladies" Tuffnut said lowering his head in sadness "including my beloved Maria" he finished

The dragon stood up and looked at all four men then lifted his head letting out four fireballs, which flew over their heads, causing them to turn around. They watch as the four fireballs exploded into four platforms, with a loud roar from the dragon, they quickly turned around

"Please…each one step onto one of the stones now" the dragon commanded

The dragons was watching everything from behind, they showed their teeth, and growled, event toothless, he knew something was up; Hiccup waved his hands to motion toothless to calm down. The dragons eyes started to glow, the first platform started to rise it was Fishlegs

"State why you have the courage to save the women you love?" the dragon asked this took a minute for Fishlegs

"Before I meet my malady…I was always clumsy, her lady friends never like me, until one day she was pulled into the ocean from a wild dragon, I jumped in, risked my life to save her, and since then it was love at first sight. If she dies tonight I'll lose everything"

The dragon let out a small purr, he's eyes started to glow. A small orb was placed in his hands, next the dragon turned to Snotlout, his started to rise and the dragon asked the same question to him

"Why do you have the courage to save the women you love?" he asked Snotlout didn't take long to answer his question, he placed his hand on his hips and let out a small laugh

"That's easy…malady and I are like one, we fight together, we work together, plus I'd rather have her live to continue the Jorgenson legacy"

The dragon let out another soft purr, his eyes started to glow and an orb was placed in his hands. Next was hiccup's turn, the dragon eye's glowed and his platform rose to the dragon's face

"I've heard a lot about you, Dragon conqueror, you let a dragon live, train it and became loyal friends…you already have the courage for the dragons, but tell me why you have the courage to save the women you love?" Hiccup looked at the dragon lowered his head and gave his answer

"Back home I was called the village screw up, useless, skinny, not the Viking type, couldn't kill a dragon. But when my village was under attack from the red death, I risked my life to save them, even the women I love, she saw something in me, to her I was going to be a good leader for my village, and if she died tonight, I wouldn't have anybody to guide me in the right direction, raise a wonderful family"

The dragon listened to hiccup's story, he's eyes started to glow and laid an orb in his hands. Finally it was Tuffnut's turn, the dragon rose Tuffnut's platform; Tuffnut went down on one knee holding his bad arm and lowered his head.

"Why do you have the courage to save the women you love?" the dragon asked

"Oh mighty Dragon…I believe I have the courage to save my dear Maria…in my life she is my sheep and I'm the shepherd, I'll always protect her, love her, respect her, and I would sacrifice my life to save the only women I ever cared about. That's why I ask you to give me the potion to save her from the nasty potion that could kill her tonight"

The dragon let out a small roar allowing Tuffnut to raise, the dragon's eyes started to glow and an orb had landed in his hands. The platforms started to go down the dragons ran over to their riders ready to take off, as the platforms decent to the ground the dragon spoke to them.

"You all have what it takes to have the courage to save the women you love, protect them, love them, you all are true men" he said lowering his head "you may leave in peace"

Hiccup, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut jumped on their dragons and started to fly back to Berk, now it was a race to the finish. Berk was in sight Snotlout shot past Tuffnut, giving him a nasty look

"Sorry Tuff…but I'll still going to beat you" he shouted. This was hiccup's moment to help Tuffnut; he shot behind Fishlegs and Snotlout and met up with Tuff

"Follow me… when I get in front of Snotlout go around me" he said

"Why are you helping me…I'll still lose" he asked

"You deserve this point…not Snotlout" he answered

Tuffnut nodded his head and followed hiccup, hiccup made his way in front of Snotlout making room for Tuffnut. The plan worked, Tuffnut could see the arena, he went into a dive and pulled away from the other riders. Back at the arena the medical team was keeping an eye on the girls, Stoick and Gobber saw the riders returning. They saw Tuffnut swoop in first took the orb placed it into a cup of water and gave it to Maria. Next was Hiccup, then Fishlegs, and lastly Snotlout

"Ladies and Gentlemen…the winner for this event is Tuffnut" the crowd went crazy, Tuffnut stood up; looking all beat up, bloody cuts. The girls started to feel better, the potion started to wear off, when Maria found out that Tuffnut won the challenge, she warp her arms around him, and he warped his around hers not letting go.

"You did it…I'm so proud of you…and I love you" she said giving him a kiss

"I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you again…I'll bet my life on that" he finished

Hiccup was watching Tuffnut and Maria leaving the arena for the night, at the same time he was holding Astrid in his arms, as she opened her eyes. He let out a small smile

"I'm so glad you're ok…I thought I almost lost you" he said "sorry I didn't win the race though" she pulled him in and gave him a soft and passionate kiss "I couldn't be any happier, by letting a good man like Tuffnut win the race, that's why I fell in love with you". He let a small smile, as he lean to give her a soft kiss; he felt a small nudge from toothless, giving a small purring sound.

"Ok bud, we'll go" he said

He picked Astrid up and sat her in the saddle, then he jump on place his legs in the device. With Astrid warping her arms around him, toothless flew into the sky, so the happy couple would enjoy the rest of the day in the sky before the next event.

**A/N ok this was the longest Chapter ever, I hope you guys like it, again I'm sorry for keeping you wait, this one was hard to write, if you think I missed something let me know, or if you like it please leave a review. The next chapters will be shorter next time I promise, until then Matt the Vast out **


	4. Chapter 4 Best Arrow Trick

**Hey guys here is chapter 4 of the Thawfest-Couples edition, from where we left off, the ladies had drank a potion that gave them the affects of a bad cold, and it was up to the men to go to a secret island to retrieve ****a rare item to make an antidote, it was to challenge their courage. Tuffnut won the challenge, Hiccup in second, Fishlegs in third and Snotlout came in last. So here is the standings Snotlout in first, Tuffnut in second, Hiccup in third, and Fishlegs in last. So without any delay here is Chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Best Arrow Trick

It was fourth day of the competition, all the couples had a full day of rest and it was time to impress the judges. Hiccup and Astrid was inside the arena sitting on a rock going over their plan.

"Are you sure this is going to work" Hiccup asked

"Don't you trust me? She asked him. Hiccup was looking down at the ground digging his foot in ground

"I do trust you…it's just what if I screw up and strike you in the arm…or in the leg…or worse in the back"?

Astrid's eyes widen, she lifted Hiccup's head, cupped her hands on his face, placed a soft kiss on his lips. They broke for air when they felt the dirt being kicked in their face; they looked up and saw Snotlout and Heather staring at them.

"This isn't a make out contest…why don't you two just quite…I'm wining this" Snotlout said laughing away. Hiccup got up brushing the dirt off him.

"Never going to happen" Hiccup yelled back

Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Maria had finally enter the arena, Tuffnut walked over to Hiccup and gave him a hug

"What's the hug for"? Hiccup asked

"Thank you for throwing the race…not just to win…but to save Maria" he answered

Hiccup gave a small smile and waved aside to let Tuffnut and Maria enter the arena, Astrid walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder

"OW…what was that for"? He asked rubbing his shoulder

"For being a good boyfriend and…" she pulled him in for a passionate kiss "that's for everything else"

Stoick and Gobber made their way to the center of the arena, the judges where sitting in their chairs waiting for the challenge to begin.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the third Challenge of the Thawfest games, just a reminder tomorrow we will start the dragon challenges… for this Challenge the couple will impress the judges with the arrow trick, the couple with the most points out of nine wins. To start things off Fishlegs and Ruffnut are up first" Stoick finished. Fishlegs eyes widen with fear

"Ah…sir…um can't someone else go first, I'm not ready" Fishlegs asked looking scared.

"Quit now Fishlegs…or Ruffnut might kill you" Snotlout laughed

"Shut up Snotlout…Fish you can do this…I believe in you" Ruffnut said as she continued "We call this trick …THE DEFINING LEAP OF AWSOMENESS" she finished.

They both got into their positions; Ruffnut was hanging upside down with an apple in her left hand and one in her right hand. She places the bow between her legs on an angle; next she sets two arrows in place with her mouth. The crowd cover their mouths; Ruffnut pulls back the rope releasing the arrows into the air. "AH" the crowd reacted. The arrows disappeared for a split second, then reappeared descending towards Fishlegs. His heart was beating fast, but at the same time he was talking in his head

"_Oh Odin please don't let me screw up" _in his mind he stated

Fishlegs saw the arrows again; he started to run towards them. Then he leaped into the air catching the arrows with his hands, as he was running he saw the wall, then arrows. He jump onto the wall, turned around, placed the arrows on the bow pulled back and fired the arrows toward Ruffnut. The arrows was heading towards her, then they started to pull away from each other, making their way to the apples in her hands

"SWISHSHS" the first arrow striking the apple out of her right, the second arrow Clank landed inches from her left hand

"Darn" he said

The judges talked then gave their score 3…1…1

"5 out of 9 for Fishlegs and Ruffnut, great job…next up are Tuffnut and Maria" Stoick finish. Tuffnut and Maria made their way to the center of the arena; the crowd began to cheer when Tuffnut started to lift his hands into the air. Maria went one side; Tuffnut went to the other side.

"Our trick is called…THE APPLE KABOB" Maria shouted to the crowd

"The…what"? Snotlout asked

In the middle was a fire pit, Tuffnut and Maria was standing on opposing sides. Tuffnut pulls out a huge arrow, places it in place on the bow pulls back the string. Maria holds out three apples, she looks at Tuffnut.

"Are you ready"? She asked

"READY" He yelled back

"SWISHSHS" Tuffnut released the arrow into air with an arch movement, as the arrow was approaching halfway; Maria threw three apples into the arrow's path. The arrow caught the apples, and started to decent towards Maria. She turned her body sideways, with quick reflects she grab the arrow with her hand placed the arrow in the bow and repeat the shot towards Tuffnut.

Tuffnut threw three more apples in the arrow's path; it caught all three apples, and started to decent. Tuffnut turned to the side, caught the arrow and shot towards the bulls' eye board on the other side of the fire pit "PING" it hits the board dead on.

"Bulls eye" Tuffnut screamed

"Yes babe we did it…it worked" Maria said with excitement

The crowd stood up and cheered, Maria ran to Tuffnut wrapped her arms around him. They looked over to the judges who was still talking then gave them their scores, 2…2…2.

"6 out of 9 for Tuffnut and Maria…wow that was an incredible performance, and next up is Snotlout and Heather" Stoick said to the crowd.

"I don't know about you...but that trick was lame…we got something better" Snotlout said

"I hope you fail Snotlout…your nothing but greedy cruel and pathetic" Tuffnut said

Snotlout and heather got ready for their trick; heather went one side of the arena and placed three small ring holes, Snotlout place three small rings on his side. Heather ran to the other side got on her knees turned her body sideways and placed the apple in her mouth. Snotlout turned to the crowd and shouted

"This trick is called the rings of death…Ready babe?" he shouted

She gave the thumbs up…it was time impress the judges, Snotlout placed the arrow in position pulled the string on the bow "SWISHSHS" he released the arrow, it shot thru the rings hitting the apple, knocking out of Heather's mouth. The crowd cheered but it was Heather's turn, Snotlout sat down on the ground, he placed the apple on his left shoulder. Same thing Heather pulled back the string "SWISHSHS", her arrow was passing thru the holes. On the last ring hole the arrow back end it the outer rings causing it dip just little, Heather clap her mouth to see the arrow striking Snotlout in the arm.

"AHAHAH" screamed Snotlout

"Sorry…I'm so sorry" she said running to him

Heather holding Snotlout in her arms, she helped him up and started to take him to the healers, he looked up at the judges to see their scores 0…1…1. Stoick walked to the center of the arena, he raised his hands for the crowd to be silence.

"Ok Ladies and Gentlemen on to the last couple please put your hands together for my son Hiccup and his lady Astrid. Hiccup and Astrid made their way into the arena, the crowd went wild. They were cheering and yelling, like the thunder from Thor almighty's hammer. It was time to show the judges, they were staring at each other saying things then broke away. Astrid grabbed an apple; she got some rope and went over to hiccup. She placed the apple on his head tied it with rope and ran to the other side. She then place one apple on her head, one in each of her hands

"We call this trick...FLAMES OF DESTRUCTION" She yelled looking at hiccup giving him a wink, and then turning her back towards him. The arrows were standing next to Hiccup who was shaking, he picked up three of them dipped the arrow heads into the oil. Then he placed the arrows near the fire to ignite the arrow heads, he points the arrows at the targets on Astrid's head and two hands, he pulls back the bow.

"_Here goes nothing" _he whispered, "SWISHSHS" the arrows shot towards Astrid, the first one started to head towards her left hand, the second one headed towards her right, and the last one to her head. "PING" The arrows were in sync they penetrated the apples at the same time, and slammed into the boards, which later caught fire. They weren't done yet; Hiccup picked up the last arrow, dipped it into the oil, lit it on fire, pulled back on the string, and aimed at Astrid's back. The crowd was gasping, watching the future chief of Berk firing an arrow at his lady. "SWISHSHS" he releases the arrow, Astrid hears the release, with seconds to spear she grabs the flaming arrow out of mid flight, turns around and fires the arrow at the apple on top of Hiccup's head knocking it off clean.

The crowd screams with excitement, Stoick even cheered, he couldn't believe his eyes. Hiccup was glad it was over, he ran over to her to hug her, only to be punch in the arm again

"OW what was that for" he asked

"That's for doubting me" she answered then kissed him on the lips

"That's for everything else" she said

Stoick made his way into the arena with excitement; he looked at the judges who had made their final decision here are the scores 3…3…3.

"A PERFECT SCORE…HOLY THOR ALMIGHTY" Stoick yells the crowd cheered and screamed, Hiccup and Astrid hugged and kissed. Then Stoick lifts his hands in the air for silence

"Today was an exciting day for our couples, they did a wonderful job. Lets us celebrate the first half of the Thawfest games at the great hall tonight, tomorrow we begin the dragon's competitions with the first event flying dancing…see you all at the mead hall"

Everyone was leaving the arena heading towards the great hall, Snotlout and Heather started to leave when they were stopped by Tuffnut

"Hey Snotlout what happened there…I thought you had it" he asked

"Shut up…it wasn't bad…who cares at least I'm still winning" he answered

"You might want to check that again" Hiccup said pointing to the scoreboard

Snotlout looked up at the scoreboard, it showed Hiccup, Astrid, Tuffnut, Maria, Heather, and Snotlout tied for first place. Snotlout's face went red, his hands clinch with anger

"Who cares this is the number of wins I need" he said flashing two of his fingers and walking out of the arena Hiccup placed his arm around Astrid and started making their way to the great hall, Tuffnut and Maria ran up aside them to chat

"These games are going great…you guys really deserve to win" Tuffnut said

"Thanks Tuffnut…but you still can take the lead" Hiccup said

"I hope your right…well good luck to both of us" Tuffnut said

"Thanks Tuff see you at the hall" Hiccup said watching Tuffnut and Maria walking up to the hall, then stops walking, making Astrid stop too

"Everything ok?" she asked

"Yea…everything is great...just thinking how I'm going to get toothless to wear his tail for tomorrow's event" he said staring at Astrid "Don't worry…I'm sure Stormfly will knock some sense into him" she said as they walked into the hall and the doors closed.

**A/N: Man what a long Chapter, sorry it took so long, I wanted to make sure I wasn't copying the other tricks, plus I been busy getting ready for my big story or sequel, I'm working on the last chapters of this story and will soon add them when I'm done, thank you for being patient, Matt the vast sighing off.**


	5. Chapter 5 Flying Dance part 1

**Hey guys Matt the vast, I hope, your liking the story, I'm sorry it's taking long…I hope you're not upset****. But moving on, the first half of the competition had come to an end. Now it was time for the Dragons to show off their skills to impress the judges. The dragons have three events flying dance, free style, and third is fly and shoot. The standings show that there is a three way tie for first place…let's find out how the dragons do on their first event, this chapter has two parts. **

Chapter: 5 Flying Dance part one

The Thawfest games were getting intense, now it was time for the dragon's turn to impress the judges and the village. It was the night before the next event; Snotlout and Heather were in the arena training their dragons their dance move. Tuffnut, Maria, Fishlegs and Ruffnut were at the docks training their dragons by the dock. Hiccup and Astrid were over at the cove, things weren't going well, we find our favorite couple tackling Toothless to the ground.

"ROARRR" Toothless yelled

"It's for your own good bud…please stop struggling" Hiccup said

"Please toothless...please wear the wing" Astrid said cupping her hands onto toothless nose

Hiccup made his way towards Toothless's tail, when he was about to attach the automatic wing, Toothless flew his tail forwarded tossing hiccup and the tail into the water. Astrid tried to calm toothless down only to be pushed into the water; he stood up and ran over to the other side of the cove. Astrid swam towards hiccup and brought him ashore

"It's going to impossible to get him to wear that wing" Astrid said

"He's just being a baby boo…I'm all out of ideals" Hiccup finished

Stormfly was sitting patiently; she looked over at Hiccup and Astrid as they tried another plan. She walked over to toothless, sat beside him and nudges him in the side, his eyes narrowed and growled. Stormfly made a squawking sound turning her head

"_Why don't you wear that thing?" _she asked him

"_I don't want too…my rider and I are as one," _he stated

"_I know you two are as one…I know how much you two love doing great things, but right now, he can't ride with you in this event" _she said rubbing her head on near his neck

"_Why can't they just bend the rules just this once"_ Toothless asked

Astrid stopped paying attention to Hiccup, she looked over, to see Stormfly rubbing at toothless, purring at him, she punched hiccup in the arm.

"OW what was that for" he said

"Look over there" she said pointing over at Stormfly and Toothless, who was both purring at each other.

"Are they…in love?" hiccup said looking confused and starting to stand up

"I…I think so…but it can't be…ah…get down" she said pulling him down Stormfly looked over to see what Hiccup and Astrid was doing then she continued talking to Toothless.

"_We must obey the rules…I know you don't like it, I know your scared of flying by yourself"_ she said

Toothless got up, and started to walk away from her, but she jumped over him, extending her wings, letting out a screeching sound.

"_Don't you walk away from me"_ she said yelling at him

"_Let's just forfeit this event" _he said lower his head

"_Why?"_ she asked

"_I can't dance"_ he said looking down at the ground.

Stormfly walked over to him, she lowered her head, making a purring sound, nudging each other's noses, they opened their eyes looking into each other.

"_I'll help you…you just need to trust me" _she said

"_I do trust you…it's just I'm scared"_ he said. Stormfly kept looking at him

"_You need to believe… not just in me but in yourself too; because not only do we need you…I need you"_ she said. Toothless eyes widen, when she said that, he lifted his head, looked into her eyes. She made a small squeak sound; both turned the opposite sides and rubbed each other sides.

Hiccup and Astrid's jaw dropped and eyes widen, they couldn't believe what they saw, Toothless lifted his head quick to them, they shot around pretending nothing happened. He let out a small grunt sound, and then started to walk toward Hiccup and Astrid with Stormfly right behind him. Hiccup and Astrid watch as Toothless walked over, picked up the wing, and placed it next to hiccup.

Hiccup stood up grabbed the wing, he placed his hands on Toothless's nose, he let out a small purring sound, then went over to his tail and attached the wing to Toothless. Astrid walked over to Stormfly patted her on the head.

"Well I think it's time we did some dance practice…Stormfly show Toothless how it's done. That whole night they practice their routine, they laugh every time Toothless screwed up, but Stormfly helped him fix his mistakes, when they had it right, it was time for bed. They flew into town heading towards the haddock house; they landed and headed inside the house, Hiccup and Astrid walked in first then Toothless, and Stormfly. It was late so Hiccup and Astrid went upstairs and Toothless and Stormfly slept down stairs, cuddling next to each other, while Hiccup and Astrid stared at them.

"Your dad is so going to be upset…what's going to be your excuses?" she asked

"I don't yet, I think about it when I hear him tomorrow morning…maybe" he finished

The couple went upstairs to get some sleep because tomorrow was a big day for the dragons, and knowing Toothless, he now knows that he can win, now that he has that special friend with him.

**A/N: Ok guys I decided to make this chapter two parts and here is why. If you watched the snoggletog clip from a gift from the night fury, hiccup made a new wing for Toothless to fly by himself, so he could be with the other dragons, but when toothless came back he swung the tail off, because he wanted to always with hiccup no matter happened. But with the help from Stormfly, coming clean about actually having feelings for Toothless, let me know what you think, and read part two of the flying dance.**


	6. Chapter 5 Flying dance part 2

**Ok guys here is the second part of the flying dance I really hope you like it, let's see how the couples dragons do in their three events, if there isn't anything else to add then on with the event!**

Chapter 5: flying dance part 2

It was the morning of the start of the dragon's event; everyone was heading for the start of the event. Hiccup and Astrid was walking downstairs of hiccup's home, they saw Stormfly and Toothless still sleeping in the same way they came home. They both smiled, but it was time to wake the two love birds up.

"Ok you two…wake up" Astrid said

"Come on bud…wake up before dad finds you two in here" hiccup said in a soft voice.

The two dragons got up stretched their wings out, both made a purring sound and nudged both their riders then they headed for the door without waking Stoick up, once they were outside Hiccup and Astrid jump on Toothless and Stormfly and made their way to the arena. Once they entered the arena, the whole village was there including Stoick, and Gobber, Hiccup and Astrid both put their hands behind their necks as Stoick looked at them.

"I have to speak to you both after the event" Stoick said

"Dad…I…I can explain" Hiccup said

"Later son…you two ready?" he asked

Both nodded their head dismounted their dragons; Hiccup went over and attached Toothless's Automatic wing. When he was done he cupped his hands onto Toothless's snout, which let out a small purring sound.

"You'll do great I know you will…just follow Stormfly's moves and you'll do fine" Hiccup said

Toothless let out a small roar, while nodding his head, over where Astrid was standing with Stormfly she was telling her the same thing.

"Toothless needs your help…I know you two, have something, show them what you two are made of" Astrid said and walking towards Hiccup. Snotlout and heather made eye contact with Hiccup and Astrid then Snotlout decided to say something smart

"Hiccup, Astrid...good luck… NOT, I hope toothless step on Stormfly's feet, oh that would be so bad for you" he said laughing as he walked away Toothless eye's narrowed opened his mouth and shot a plasma blast at Snotlout's feet, making him jump

"You better watch yourself Snotlout, You just made Toothless really pissed" Astrid said

"Who cares…I'm winning this and bring the glory to the Jorgenson clan" he said walking away

Stoick walked to the center of the arena, put his hands up to silence the fans. The couples were standing next to their dragons when Gobber pulled back the script and started to read the rules of the event

"For this event the paired dragons will fly in the air, while the band plays the music, from there the dragons must show the judges their flying dance skills in order to win, the most points the couple will get is 30 points. Since Tuffnut and Ruffnut share barf and belch…Maria and Fishlegs dragons Meatlug and Adalinda will pair up together and go first, then Snotlout and Heather dragon's Hookfang and Lady, and finally Hiccup and Astrid's dragon's Toothless and Stormfly…"

"Looser…mm" Snotlout said in a fake cough

The couples went to their locations in the arena to watch the first pair go first, it was Barf and Belch with Meatlug, and Adalinda. The music started to play and the dragons took off into the sky. The pair was doing great until the half way point something goes wrong, there was a loud screech from Adalinda, Meatlug flies into her causing her to crash into Barf and Belch. All four dragons get tangled and started to plumbed to the ground, then Toothless activated his wing shot into the air with Stormfly behind him, grabbed them and brought them down safely.

"What happened Fishlegs…It was working" Tuffnut ask him Fishlegs was scratching his head, trying to figure out what happened

"I don't know Tuffnut…it had to be something with Meatlug, she was fine before" he said

They looked up at the judges who were talking together to find out what score to give them, then they flashed their cards 5…5…4. The score was 14 out of 30. Next was Hookfang and Lady's turn, Snotlout walked over to Tuffnut, Maria, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs with a laughing smirk

"Good job dragon's…Now it's time for Hookfang and Lady" Gobber stated

"Let me show how it's done boys and girls…Hookfang…Lady show them" he yelled. Hookfang and Lady shot into the air, the music started to play, they were doing everything smooth, flying beside each other, eyes were in sync, both of their wings were spread at the same time and doing spirals up, then diving to the ground, landing perfect. The crowd went wild, cheering their names; they lifted their heads and walked over to their riders, feeling that they won.

"That's right…that's how you do it losers…AHAHA" Snotlout said pointing his fingers at them. The judges had time to discusses and gave them their scores, 8…8…8.

"24 out of 30 that was incredible…now it is time for our last pair, Toothless and Stormfly, ready when you are" Gobber said. Stormfly walked over to the center of the arena, she turned her head towards Toothless who was still scared of going, and his eyes puffed ears down. She let out a small Screech sound.

"What's the matter toothless, can't you fly alone…without hiccup…looks you lose I win" Snotlout said, then to be wacked by Stormfly's tail, flying him into the water bucket, she turned her head again looked at him

"_Toothless…believe in me...please, don't just do it for the competition…do it for me please?" _she said. He looked around he could see Snotlout still laughing as he was sitting in the water bucket, then something happened. He's eyes narrowed he got up walked over to Stormfly. _"Let's do this" _he told her, she turned her head and rubbed his side, then turned to the band

"ROARRR" he said

It was the sign to start the music; they took off into the sky, both shot into the air, Stormfly could hear the music, when she heard the right temple she looked at Toothless.

"_Ready?" _she asked, he nodded. Toothless and Stormfly spread their wings, they grabbed each other by the arms, and they began with spiral spin to the ground. The crowd was gasping they were inches from the ground, they broke from each other. They flew back into the air; it was for the finale act

"_This is it…are you sure you can do this"_ she asked him

"_I want to…just to shut that Viking up"_ Toothless said

Back at the arena Hiccup and Astrid was watching them, Hiccup was pacing back and forth looking up while Astrid kept her stance watching Stormfly

"What if he can't do it?" Hiccup asked

"He'll do fine trust me" she finished

They started the final act; they begin by spreading their wings again, both of their hind legs interact with each other, and then with his front paw, grab her front talon on her wing. He lowers her body so it's 180 degrees, she lets her feet go, wings span. He begins to spin her around and around, then releases her and dives right to the arena. Once Stormfly had her legs in the air, she folded her wings in and dove for the arena. It was seconds before Stormfly was going to hit the ground, the crowd started to scream.

"ROARRR"

But then quick black figure shot underneath her, caught her in his front paws, and stick the landed without dropping her. The crowd cheered and screamed to see a dragon catch another dragon in its two front paws, the judges were shock, Stoick and Gobber's mouth's had dropped

"THAT WAS AMAZING…I CAN'T BELIEVE IT…HE CAUGHT HER…OH THOR ALMIGHT" Stoick said with excitement. Toothless lay Stormfly down carefully and walked over to Hiccup and Astrid then looked at the judges for the score. They were 10…10…10.

"A PERFECT SCORE" Gobber shouted

"Oh come on…he got lucky…I bet Hookfang could do that" Snotlout said

Toothless heard Snotlout and walked over to him, his eyes were narrowed, Snotlout felt unsafe right now, Toothless let out small growl, then back off when he heard Stormfly

"Don't bother…let's go flying" Stormfly said

"Ok" he said He turned back at Snotlout, who was scared to death looked at him at close range then he let him have it

"ROARRRRR"

The roar was so strong that Snotlout helmet flew off and his hair was a mess, Stormfly flew into the sky with Toothless following. Stoick put his hands up to quite the crowd, and to speak

"Well today's event was fun, and the winner for this event is Stormfly and Toothless, it's been a long day, so let's all head up to the great hall for a big feast"

It didn't take long for the arena to empty out, Snotlout and Heather went home to shower after he got dragon breath all over him, Tuffnut and Maria went back to their place to get ready for the next event, and Fishlegs and Ruffnut was still figuring out how Toothless pulled off that stunt

Hiccup stood over by Astrid placing his hand in hers, they both turned to each other to lock lips only to be stop by Hiccup's father

"You still have to explain to me why both dragons were in our house Hiccup" he said looking at Hiccup, who started to answer

"Well dad…you see" just as he was about to answer he was scooped up by toothless along with Astrid being picked up by Stormfly and both flew into the night to get ready for the next event, his dad smiled and laughed and started to make his way to the great hall, just as he did he whispered _"kids will be kids"_

**A/N: Wow what a great chapter, I didn't think I needed two parts but I felt long, I wanted to make sure that I wasn't copy from the other couples tricks, if you think I should have done better shoot me a pm with a better one and I'll replace it. But if you like it, I have the next one up soon but until then please review and follow me Matt the Vast out :) **


	7. Chapter 6-Free style

**A/N: hey guys here is Chapter 6 of Thawfest-Couples edition. The next event is called free style; let's see what the couples have in store, with the standing on the scoreboard Hiccup and Astrid are in First place with 3 points Snotlout and Heather in Second Place with 2 points Tuffnut, Maria, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut are tied for last place with 1 point. I hope your liking the story enjoy the next chapter please review.**

Chapter 6: Free style

It was time for the next event, Bucket and Mulch went over the announcers get the event started "Ladies and Gentleman…welcome to the second dragon event of the Thawfest Couples, today the couples and their dragons will perform a free style" Mulch said

"I do love a great performance…I'm so excited" screamed Bucket

"In the free style the dragon and the riders will show off their style in front of the judges and to you lucky fans. So here is Gobber with the rules…take it away Gobber" Mulch finished

"Thanks' Mulch the couples will be scored by our three judges, the couple with the most points out of 9 will be the winner…Now to start things off Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Tuffnut, Maria, you guys will go first because of Barf and Belch"

The two couples jumped on their dragons, and took to the skies; the dragons were at high altitude. The couples stood up and looked at each other Tuffnut looked at Maria then Fishlegs and Ruffnut

"YOU GUYS READY?" he shouted. They all shook their heads

"JUMP" Tuffnut screamed.

They jumped off their dragons, and started to decent to the ground all four Vikings formed a circle by grabbing onto each other's hands, then Tuffnut shouted towards the dragons

"BARF…BELCH, YOUR TURN" He said

"OK MEATLUG… ADALINDA YOUR TURN" Fishlegs said

The dragons extended their wings grabbed each other's arms and legs to form a bigger circle and decanted to the ground. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Maria were in the center of the bigger circle made from the dragons, when they both were edging to the ground they parted away jumped on their dragons, did a complete 360 and stick the landing. The crowd went crazy bucket and mulch walked over to the couples

"What a great performance…That was an awesome free style we have ever seen…let's see what the judges score" Mulch said. The judges talked it over then showed the scores…2…3…2

"7 out of 9" for the couple's first free style… now let's move on to the next Couple…Snotlout and Heather it's your turn" Mulch said. Snotlout and heather walked over to the center of the arena with Hiccup and Astrid following behind, Snotlout looked at the matching couple who was wearing the same outfit, with a laughing smirk he pointed and spoke

"What is that you're both wearing…because it really looks dumb on you…especially you Astrid" Snotlout said walking away

Hiccup and Astrid was wearing what looked like some sort of flight suit, hiccup's suit was constructed out of leather, had a dagger holder compass, and had the Berk symbol. Astrid's flight suit was similar to hiccups but hers was designed different, she had the spiked skull skirt. On her upper part of her body it was all leather, hiccup made sure it would fit her…hoping it wasn't hurting her chest

"I look dumb" she whispered to hiccup

"You look beautiful…besides wait till they see our act" he said

Snotlout and heather took to the skies as the crowed watched; they started with turns and spins, then they both put a cloak on and from the sky Snotlout shouted "FLAME ON" both Monstrous Nightmare caught fired with the riders on their backs, then started to head for the arena. Snotlout and heather got up from their saddles and stood upside down as Hookfang and lady were approaching the arena, when they reach inches to the ground they flipped off the dragons to stick the landing and crossing their arms, then the dragons sliding into the arena right behind them and extended their wings.

"WOW what a performance…this was one of the best ones we've seen all day! Let's see what the judges think" Mulch said as he looked at them. The judges were talking for a long time then gave them their score 3…3…2.

"8 out of 9 what a great job to Snotlout and Heather…now for the last couple Hiccup and Astir… where did they go?" Mulch asked. Then from the sky there were a loud roar

"ROARRRR" Toothless made

The crowed and Stoick looked up and saw Hiccup and Astrid starting their free style, they started doing back flips on their dragons, then they ran to the ends of Toothless and Stormfly's tail bent down and both Toothless and Stormfly lifted their tails shooting Hiccup and Astrid into the air. Toothless and Stormfly went into a dive heading for the arena, as for the two couple, they began to decent to the ground in a diving motion, they came together locked into a passionate kiss as they passed the dragons.

"AW" the crowed said

They parted, Hiccup and Astrid both hit the center device on their flight suit, Hiccup's opened but Astrid's wasn't opening.

"HICCUP…HELP!" she shouted

The ground was coming close, Hiccup didn't have time to fix it…he needed to save Astrid. He shot over to her, wrapped his arms around her, turned her so she was on top he turned his head

"TOOTHLESS…STORMFLY" he yelled

Toothless and Stormfly shot into a quick dive landed right under them as they hit their backs and crashed into the arena. Stoick ran to Hiccup and Astrid

"HICCUP…ASTRID, are you ok?"

The dragons were laying there unconscious, then Stormfly opened her eyes letting out a small purr to wake up Toothless, he opened his eyes and let out a small snort. The crowed had their hands over their mouths waiting for the couple to move, Hiccup laid there holding Astrid

"OH…" the crowd gasped as Astrid started to move looking at Hiccup

"HICCUP" she shouted as she was shaking him, then she punched him in the Stomach making him cough and opening his eyes at the same time

"OW…That really hurt" he said

Hiccup could hear the crowd cheered, as he held Astrid in his arms he looked over to the judges for the score 3…3…1. Mulch walked over to the couple

"7 out 9 for our last couple, they did an excellent job, well done hiccup for risking your life for Astrid…what happened up there?" he asked

"I don't know…but I will find out later" Hiccup said as Astrid popped her head out

"The wings wouldn't deploy" she said

It was the end of the event now it was time to head home, Astrid and Hiccup was the last ones to leave, Stormfly and Toothless walked them home as they were trying to figure out what went wrong

"The night before the suites were working right…someone sabotage your suit!" hiccup said

"How do you know?" she asked

"I don't know but when I find out…someone is going to pay" hiccup said as he dismounted from Toothless, helped Astrid down and enter the house for the night.

**A/N: Wow what an Event...someone doesn't want our favorite couple to win, who was it…we'll find out next time on Thawfest Couple's Edition, next up on the event is the fly and shoot. P.S Sorry it took so long to post, I've been working on my squeal from my first two stories…plus I wanted to make sure everyone who is following me got to watch HTTYD2 cause my next story will include my ideal on how the movie should have been, plus I will be writing short stories on how Astrid got her suit in the first time, so with that said thanks for waiting patiently…I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week Matt the Vast out **


End file.
